parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Disney: The Movie
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of 2010 to Present DHX/Hasbro TV Show, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." Cast *Twilight Sparkle - Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) *Spike - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Rainbow Dash - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Applejack - Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Fluttershy - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938)) *Pinkie Pie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Rarity - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Princess Celestia - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Nightmare Moon - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *Princess Luna - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Applebloom - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Sweetie Belle - Penny (The Rescuers) *Scootaloo - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Discord (Bad) - Awful Alvin (LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows/LarryBoy and the Good, the Bad and the Eggly!) *Discord (Good) - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Shining Armor - Aladdin *Cadence - Pocahontas *Zecora the Zebra - Moana *Soarin - Hercules *Spitfire - Megara (Hercules) *Trixie - Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1938)) *Gilda the Griffon - Artemis (Hercules) *Snips & Snails - Cubby and Slightly (Peter Pan (1953)) *Queen Chrysalis - Greta Von Gruesome (LarryBoy and the Yodelnapper!/LarryBoy and the Good, the Bad and the Eggly!) *King Sombra - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Babs Seed - Mary Test (Johnny Test) *Gummy - Pascal (Tangled) *Tank - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Diamond Tiara - Myrtle (Lilo & Stitch) *Silver Spoon - Suzy (Phineas & Ferb) *Big Macintosh - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Granny Smith - Mama Odie (The Princess and the Frog) *Derpy Hooves - Anya/Anastasia *The Flower Trio - Ting-Ting, Su and Mei (Mulan 2) *Angel - Thumper (Bambi) *Braeburn - Shang (Mulan) *Little Strongheart - Mulan *Dark Spyro - Jafar (Aladdin) *Red the Dragon - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Spyro - Peter Pan (1953) *Cynder's Ghost - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan (1953)) *Daring Do - Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Quibble Pants - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Dr. Cabballeron - Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Cabballeron's Henchponies - The Cards (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) TV Show Used *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) Movie/TV Show Clips *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World (1998) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Aladdin (1992) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Pinocchio (1940) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *Pocahontas (1995) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *Moana (2016) *Hercules (1997) *Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to the Neverland (2002) *Fantasia (1940) *Johnny Test (2005-2014) *Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Phineas & Ferb (2007-2015) *Anastasia (1997) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atlantis 2: Milo's Return (2003) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Episodes Season 1 (2010-11) *Friendship is Magic (Parts 1 & 2) *The Ticket Master *Applebuck Season *Griffon the Bush-Off *Boast Busters *Outbackshy *Look Before the Sheep *Bridle Gossip *Swarm of the Century *Winter Wrap Up *Call of the Cutie *Fall Weather Friends *Suited for Success *Feeling Rapunzel Keen *Sonic Rainboom *Stare Master *The Show Stoppers *A Cat and Human Show *Green isn't your Color *Over a Barrel *A Bird in the Hoof *The Cutie Mark Chronicles *Owl's Well that Ends Well *Party of One *The Best Night Ever Movies *My Little Disney: The Movie (2017) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:My little pony; friendship is magic spoofs Category:My Little Pony Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Parodies Category:The Parody Wiki Category:Tv-Spoofs Category:My Little Pony Parody